The Soundtrack Of Percy Jackson Couples
by EJGeeky
Summary: Soundtracks of various Percy Jackson couples.
1. Thalico

**Okay, here are the rules:**

**Put your iPod or other music player on shuffle.**

**For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.**

**You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.**

**You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble**

**You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around**

**My pairing is Thalia and Nico**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Toxic by Britney Spears

Nico:

The first time I saw Thalia Grace I was completely in awe of her. Sure, she probably thought I was a stupid little kid but in those first few seconds I couldn't care less. About anything. She was addictive. Toxic, but addictive.

You Sexy Thing by The Stereophonics

Although neither of them knew it they both thought each other as very sexy. Thalia only thought this later even though she knew full well that she couldn't ever be with him, it was nice to imagine. Nico was also aware that it was impossible but he didn't care. He'd take her any day if she'd have him.

Follow Da Leader by Nigel and Marvin

Thalia:

Percy led us away from the battle scene like a true leader. As we walked Nico whispered to me "Who died and made him boss?"

I replied with the obvious "Kronos," We shared our first laugh.

You're not sorry by Taylor Swift

Thalia:

I told him how I felt and he shouted that it was impossible, that we couldn't be together. I shouted back even more angrily.

He came back later and apologised but I knew that he wasn't sorry. I think he was content with his fantasy of us.

Year 3000 by Busted

Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngolo danced under the stars. They weren't supposed to be dancing. They were supposed to be on patrol while Peleus was ill. Still, one thing had lead to another and they found themselves spinning in each others arms, feeling like they could do anything. Even travel through time.

You Said No by Busted

They were having a party a camp to celebrate the first anniversary of them winning the war. Nico plucked up the courage to ask Thalia to dance. She said no. She was surrounded by her fellow hunters and she couldn't be sighted with a boy. He didn't understand that though.

Whistle down The Wind by Andrea Ross

She snuck into his cabin late at night. He looked so small and innocent in his sleep. She resolved that she would tell Artemis of her decision soon. He was beginning to stir. She fled.

Song for Whoever by the Beautiful South

She never did though. He had a string of girlfriends and it stung every time she introduced one of them. She never saw the spark either. Part of her knew he was just trying to make her jealous. He didn't even know half of their names. She'd quizzed him.

Michaela Stracken by Scouting For Girls

He'd never stopped loving her. She went undercover as a tv presenter for a while and he'd sit for hours watching her. Why didn't she love him too? Hades, his father had often commented on her pretty face. Nico knew by now that it was never going to happen.

Don't Stop Moving by S Club 7

They were dancing and suddenly everything around them seemed to stop. They kissed, in front of everyone. Gasps were echoed around the room but they didn't care. They ran to, fingers crossed, a happy life together.

**I'm going to do a series of these. One every Saturday. I know that today isn't a Saturday but it's half-term at the moment.**

**TTFN Em x**


	2. CharlesSilena

**So, this is another one of those soundtracks. I promised I'd do one every Saturday but it's been nine months and I've only just gotten round to doing it.**

**Sorry for being so late.**

**This one is going to be Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard. I don't think it's time to do a Percabeth one just yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I also don't own any of the songs I am about to use.**

She's So Lovely by Scouting for Girls:

Charles walked into camp that day, his eyes quickly finding someone he'd never seen before in his life. He was ten years old and he'd been at camp for over a year. The girl before him had to be a goddess; she couldn't just be your average camper. Shaking his head he snapped out of the daze. Now was not the time to be ogling girls. There were things to be built.

Hakuna Matata from The Lion King:

Silena came running into the forest, tears pouring down her face. Charlie wasn't quite sure what he should do. Crying girls were no boy's speciality. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped back.

"Sorry, what's the problem?"

"My sisters want me to do this rite of passage thing. I have to kiss a boy and break his heart." She told him tearily.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," He said and watched as a large smile dawned on her face.

Mamma Mia from Mamma Mia:

Silena ran to Charlie again. She realised he was quickly becoming her personal advisor. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better.

"I dumped him Charlie. I think I still love her though." She was of course talking about the Hermes idiot she had been going out with for three months.

"No you don't Silena. You just like the idea of him. You know how much of an idiot he was to you." She seemed to think about this for a moment before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As Charlie blushed a brilliant red she retreated from the Hephaestus cabin.

"What would I do without you Charlie?" She asked him as she left.

The Coolest Girl from AVPS:

Somebody had called her stupid. She heard people gossiping about Aphrodite kids, saying they were idiots and they couldn't do anything but paint their nails. This made her so angry. The teasing and the stereotyping wasn't what she needed. She needed friends like Charlie. Too bad he was one of the only friends she had. Her brothers and sisters didn't like her, even though she was the head of the cabin now. Still, she had Charlie. However, she was beginning to think he liked her a little bit more than a friend. She didn't mind. In fact, she quite liked the idea. If only he would act on his feelings.

City is Ours by Big Time Rush:

The trip into New York was her favourite memory of the two of them. It was the one where she realised she loved him. Loved the way he looked at the world. He viewed everything in terms of building and could tell her within seconds how someone had done this or that. He was truly amazing and she wanted to kiss him passionately for it. However, she wanted to wait for him to make the first move. He was funny when he tried to say something about it.

Mis-Shapes by Pulp:

They were completely different people. Him messy and her clean. They loved each other though. When he invited her to the campfire with him she was overjoyed. She suspected some other people had helped him pluck up the courage but she didn't mind. When they kissed in front of the fire she was overjoyed. Everybody cheered, happy that they had finally gotten together. So was she. Even though they were different, they worked well together. Opposites attract.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol:

They lay together in a beautiful meadow. It was in the middle of the forest and nobody but them knew about it. They were busy forgetting the world and all the war that was raging on. Charlie would leave the next day to get Percy. So they could blow up the Princess Andromeda. She was worried about him. He told her there was nothing to worry about, that it would be fine. He promised her that everything would be okay. So it would.

I Want You Back by Victorious Cast:

Dead. He was dead and gone. Even though he had promised her everything would be fine. Half of her wanted to kill him all over again for leaving her and the other half wanted him back with her. Life wasn't fair and now all she wanted was to die as well. She knew it was her fault. She was the spy. Luke had been so charming and had agreed with him easily. She should be dead in Charlie's place. He was worth a million of her.

Beautiful eyes by Taylor Swift:

She looked at the picture she always carried with her. Of him and his beautiful eyes. She wanted to be with him. She didn't care if she had to die to do so. Pretending to be Clarisse, she fought the Kraken. As she felt her life slipping away from her she felt happiness for the first time since Charlie's death. It wasn't truly suicide; she had died for a noble cause. She had received a hero's death when she didn't deserve one.

From Me To You by The Beatles:

They met each other in Elysium. They were elated to be together once more. Eternally. He knew now of the terrible things she had done and he still loved her. And she would always love him.

**Thank you for reading. I will try to do more of these. If you would like to suggest pairings, go for it. I'm going to run out of ideas pretty quickly.**


	3. Tratie

**Okay, here are the rules:**

**Put your iPod or other music player on shuffle.**

**For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.**

**You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.**

**You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble**

**You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around**

**My pairing is Travis and Katie**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the songs that I've used.**

**Memory Lane by McFly**

Katie looks back at the day she met Travis. The boy had frustrated her so much, pranking her on his first day at camp. How dare he mess up her flower garden? She had spent so much time making everything perfect and then he came along and ruined everything. He had no right.

Right now, that day seemed like yesterday. Since then things had changed so much, but one thing hadn't. He still frustrated her as much as he always had done. Still, now she wouldn't have it any other way.

**The Time Warp by Damian**

He was completely ridiculous. Somehow he had managed to get everyone around the campfire up and dancing to some strange mortal song. Katie didn't know it as she lived year round at camp-half blood. She was enjoying herself but wouldn't admit it to Travis. Turning to him, she let out a chuckle. She wished she could be like him. Funny and able to make everyone laugh. Instead she was just invisible. He would never in a million years notice her among all these funny girls who were more like him. She was just Katie, who only had did things when everyone else did and was always telling him off for one thing or another. She wished she could just loosen up for once.

**I'd Do Anything by The Cast Of Oliver**

Travis needed to prove himself. She would never notice him as something more unless he pulled the best prank in the world. He just needed to think of something good. He wasn't bothered how much trouble he got in or how much Connor sat and laughed at him. He would do absolutely anything for Katie to look at him the way she looked at somebody like Percy. Like he was a hero. He would never be that so pranking was the next best thing.

**Lucky by The Cast Of Glee**

Katie was feeling a one in a million feeling for a demigod. She felt lucky. Never in her life had that emotion crossed her mind. Now, with Travis Stoll's lips pressed to hers she felt fireworks. Her best friend in the world liked her back! She didn't know if she wanted to cry or smile. All she knew is that she wanted to stay wrapped up in Travis' arms forever. She could see Connor watching and muttering "Finally" but for once she didn't care in the slightest. She was content and wanted to stay that way forever.

**I'll Try by Jonatha Brooke**

Katie stormed out of the big house, angry at Travis again. She couldn't believe him. She wiped away the tears now streaming down her face. She had been stupid. Stupid to believe that love and the magic she thought she had felt had ever existed. Travis was the same boy he had always been and he treated her the same way he had always done. She didn't want to be pranked and laughed at now she was his girlfriend. He didn't get it. Why couldn't he just grow up? She had. Maybe that was her problem. If he didn't want to be on her level maybe she should try and be on his. That'd show him, she smirked as she entered her cabin.

**Going Underground by The Jam**

From the outside people said that the couple was a disaster, they would inevitably crash and burn one day. The two of them knew differently. They saw none of the others, just each other. If they were happy, then what was the problem? Katie's brothers and sisters were always trying to split them up. They didn't care. They were happy. They would sit in the woods and talk to each other until they could talk no more. Katie hadn't known before, but Travis was a gentleman. They hadn't known a lot of things about each other but now that they did, they loved each other more.

**Jealousy by Darren Criss**

Travis gritted his teeth as he watched Katie talking to Connor yet again. His Katie. His girlfriend. How could his brother hurt him like this? Travis didn't know that he was the jealous type until he first saw Katie talk to another boy on her own before. Maybe he was insecure. He wasn't exactly handsome and Katie was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She could easily get any other boy in the world and not give him a second look. He beat down the monster inside of him. He was being ridiculous. Connor would never do that to him and Katie liked him. The look on her face when she saw him coming towards her was enough to tell him that.

**Any Kind Of Guy by Big Time Rush**

Travis would change into anything for Katie. IF that meant growing up a bit and giving up on his pranking then that was what he would do. So he spent weeks without his pranks. People were cautious about him, thinking he was planning something. Connor didn't know what to make of him. It was like his brother was a whole new person.

Katie didn't even notice at first. Somebody else had to tell her for her to see. Of course she asked him about it. When she told him it was for her she laughed. He was relieved when she told him she like him the way he was and to keep pranking. She was less amused when the next day when there was cream in her hair.

**Murdered In The Mosh by Son Of Dork**

Katie faked herself around other people. She wanted to be like, so she made herself something she was not. The only person she was herself around was Travis. This had always confused Travis. Still it made him feel very lucky. He was the only one to have met the real, amazing Katie. He just wished others knew the girl he knew. She was inspiring and she lit up the world, along with others around her. Maybe Travis was biased but he loved the real Katie a lot more than the fake one.

**Relax by Frankie Goes To Hollywood**

Travis breathed. He had to relax. He and Katie had been going out for seven years, since they were sixteen years old and the titan war had been going on. Here they were at a swanky restaurant for their anniversary. Katie was talking about something that had gone on at work that day and Travis was trying to listen. However, his mind kept drifting off to the ring in his pocket. Just take the plunge dude, he told himself. Don't do it, he told himself. Furrowing his brows, he got out of his chair and bent down onto one knee. What was the worst that could happen?

Well, I know it took me a while but I finally wrote something new. I'm going to be doing Percabeth next. I don't know exactly when but I promise the wait won't be as long as the last one.

Thank you for reading this far and for bearing with me!


End file.
